Under the oak tree
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: [AU] Bajo el viejo roble, muchos pensamientos salen a relucir después de lo que pasó. En verdad... ¿lo odiabas? [¿DarkxKrad?][oneshot][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** cheeky doggie  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Published:** 06-16-06  
**Updated:** 06-16-06

**Original Summary:**

I...I don't hate him.AU Under the old oak tree, where they used to play...never the same, not since that day...angsty oneshot. Please R&R.

**Original disclaimer:**

--

-----------------------

'**Under the Oak Tree'  
**_(Bajo el roble)_

**by: **_cheeky doggie_

"_Ne, Krad! Vamos a la casa de Dai-chan!"_

"_Krad, date prisa! Estamos tarde!"_

"_Oops… olvidé mi obento de nuevo… parece que tendré que comer del tuyo!"_

"_Krad! Te encontraré en el árbol!"_

"_Ne, Krad, creepy boy está siendo creepy de nuevo.." _**(1)**

Él nunca pensó que podría extrañar sus molestas quejas. Pero aquí estaba, pensando acerca de memorias del pasado.

Parecía que el joven de cabello violeta estaba revoloteando constantemente en su mente estos días. Por supuesto, probablemente no era el único. El accidente había afectado a todos los que lo conocían.

Pero a él lo había golpeado más fuerte.

Krad se deslizó hacia abajo contra la corteza áspera del viejo roble. Golpeó el suelo y permaneció ahí, desmoronado. Este árbol era donde ellos siempre solían jugar cuando eran niños. El tronco era tan ancho, se necesitaría como 10 niños para ser posible formar un círculo alrededor de este. Por supuesto, cuando eran adolescentes, el árbol parecía más pequeño, menos opuesto.

Pero, aún así, era _su_ **(2)** árbol especial.

Trazó sus dedos por todos los rincones y las grietas que fueron grabados en la madera. Había demasiados, y cada pequeño segundo sus dedos resbalarían como dando oscilaciones sobre un nuevo tropiezo, y se implantaría una astilla dentro de la piel. Pero él las ignoraba.

Si Dark estuviera aquí, se habría reído de él por cada nueva astilla que conseguía. Por supuesto, conocía casi todas las elevaciones, todos los huecos, todo lo que estaba tallado en el árbol. Siempre que _él _recorría sus dedos a través de ellos, se deslizaban lisamente como si fuera una pared plana, y nunca jamás obtendría una astilla.

Solo era una de esas locas cosas acerca de él que uno raramente nota.

Pero Krad lo hacía. Y ahora, aún esas diminutas memorias eran suficientes para acercarlo a las lágrimas.

Miró hacía el cielo a través de las lágrimas que estaban intentado caer. Su visión estaba parcialmente bloqueada por las frondosas ramas gruesas que se extendían del roble. Estos estaban cargados con bellotas, y cada pequeño segundo otra bellota caía al suelo.

Sonrió débilmente, recordando las tantas veces que las bellotas golpeaban a Dark en la cabeza.

"_OW! Malditas bellotas…"_

"_Ouch! Friggin _**(3)**_toma esto!" La bellota sonó estrepitosamente contra la madera cuando se la tiró. Dark adoró al árbol bien, pero aún..._

"_Por qué tú--! Juró, que si otra bellota me golpea en la cabeza, va a ser tan bueno como la muerte--ow!"_

Por supuesto, Krad nunca había sido víctima de esas temidas bellotas. Era siempre el único que se paraba a sonreír burlonamente a la mala suerte de Dark.

Ah… esos pacíficos días de hace mucho tiempo atrás, donde nadie se preocupaba de algo mayor... se habían ido. Ido con la despreocupación viva que se dirigieron una vez.

Todo por un pequeño estúpido accidente.

Krad se rehusó a creer la primera vez que lo escuchó. Lo rehusó absolutamente. Todo lo tenía en orden. Dark era su mejor amigo! No podía solo--

Se atoró. Aún en sus pensamientos, no podría soportar pensar acerca de lo que pasó.

Pero eso no era posible. ¡¿Cómo podía un, solo _un_ carro, solo _un_ conductor, hacer que todo esto pasara¿Cómo?!.

¡¿Cómo pudo pasarle a _Dark_, de toda la gente?!

Era una noche lluviosa, entendía. El conductor perdió el control en el camino. De hecho, había sucedido justo aquí, junto al viejo roble. Pero Dark... ¿cómo, por qué fue alcanzando por eso?

No odiaba al conductor. Y sabía que Dark Tampoco. Dark le había dicho, con su in famosa sonrisa, que no la culpaba. Le dijo justo antes de que se fuera...

Pero Krad aún se sentía culpable. ¿Por qué culpable? Porque no estuvo ahí para él.

Él estaba lejos, estudiando. Completamente en una lejana Inglaterra. Si solo se hubiera quedado... tal ves podría haber prevenido ese accidente.

O por lo menos decir un adiós.

Antes de que se fuera, Dark le había dado un presente. Aún recordaba cuándo él se lo dio, sonriendo en esa estúpida forma suya.

"_Ne Krad, un regalo para ti!"_

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_¡Ábrelo y verás!"_

…

_Era un collar. Un collar con un colgante de amatista que decía, desordenadamente, el nombre de Dark grabado en él. El pendiente parecía un círculo que había sido partido por la mitad, y una ala blanca estaba esparcida a un lado._

"_¡¿Ves? Tú tienes un púrpura, y yo tengo este dorado!" Él orgullosamente elevó uno dorado y brillante con 'Krad' similarmente gravado en él y con una ala blanca esparcida a un lado. Lo puso junto al de Krad y parecían caber juntos perfectamente._

"_¿...por qué?"_

_Dark hizo un puchero, "Ne Krad, eres malo..."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Esto nos va a recordar del otro, por supuesto."_

"_¿Por qué? No es que no nos vayamos a ver nunca más... solo será un año, y volveré."_

_Dark se quedó en silencio._

¿Acaso sabía lo que iba a pasar¿Fue por eso que se lo dio?

Tal ves Dark no lo sabía, pero _él_ ya tenía un sentimiento de presentimiento. Cuando le ofrecieron esa beca para estudiar en el exterior, había estado vacilante. No podía explicarlo, pero... ahí estaba esa pequeña voz que le decía que la rechazara, que se quedara en casa.

Pero Dark lo había convencido de ir.

"Estúpido Dark…" susurró con voz ronca, mirando de nuevo a sus pies. "¿Por qué me hiciste ir¡¿_Por qué_?!"

Se atoró. "Maldito…por qué no me hiciste quedar. Si solo me hubieras dicho que no me fuera. Si solo lo hubieras hecho..."

_Si solo lo hubieras hecho, no estarías muerto._

Era su propia culpa, y lo sabía. Si se hubiera quedado, entonces Dark no habría estado vagando por el camino en una noche lluviosa haciendo Dios sabe qué. Si se hubiera quedado, habría estado con Dark en _otra parte_, fuera de todo peligro.

Incluso si no podría haber llevado a Dark lejos de la escena, entonces tal vez...

Tal vez entonces, podría haber tenido por lo menos la oportunidad de decir adiós.

Tal vez él podría haber estado en su lugar. Tal vez podría haber sido golpeado en su lugar.

Tal vez entonces, podría haber tenido por lo menos la oportunidad de decir adiós.

Pero el destino era una cosa rara. El destino era probablemente la cosa que paró a Krad de volver a casa a tiempo. Había una extraña ventisca en Inglaterra, y no podía coger el avión.

Si lo hubiera hecho, habría estado de vuelta a tiempo. Habría podido estar ahí cuando Dark despertó de su coma, y habría sido posible conversar con él una última vez...

"Estúpido destino…"

Tocó los dos pendientes alrededor de sus cuello. Sí, dos. Los doctores, cuando finalmente regresó, le dijeron que Dark quiso que conservara el otro pendiente. Lo colgó junto con el suyo a cada momento, los dos colores contrastaban sutilmente, sin embargo se veía perfectamente normal. Había algo malo con esto... las dos mitades no cabían juntas como siempre lo hacían.

"_¡Realmente lo siento krad-kun. Es mi culpa que pasara, y realmente, _realmente_ lo siento! Por favor no me odies!"_

"_No te preocupes, no te odio. Está bien; no fue tu culpa..."_

Realmente no fue su culpa.

_Pero… ¿la odias?_

No.

_¿Estás seguro?_

¡Sí!

_¿Absolutamente?_

Absolutamente

_Bueno... ¿qué hay acerca de él?_

¿Huh?

_¿Lo odias? _

¡No!

_¿Lo odias?_

¡He dicho que no!

_¿Estás seguro?_

_S… sí._

_**¿Estás seguro?**_

…no.

_¿Por qué no estás seguro?_

No... lo sé.

_Pero¿lo odias?_

No… no lo odio. Desearía que no hubiera pasado, que no hubiera sido tan idiota de estar ahí, pero... no lo odio.

_¿Estás seguro?_

¡Sí!

_Pruébalo._

No lo odio.

_Pruébalo._

¡No lo odio!

_Sí lo haces. Lo odias por lo que pasó._

¡No lo odio¡no lo odio por lo que pasó¡Nunca lo hice y nunca lo voy a hacer!

… _Siee, sabía que realmente no lo hacías.._

"No…no lo odio… para nada… no lo odio para nada…"

"¿Krad-kun?"

Los ojos dorados miraron cansados. Un joven de cabeza roja en frente suyo. Acompañado por otro con el cabello azul. El de cabeza roja le sonrió suavemente.

"Estamos yendo al cementerio. ¿Quieres venir?"

Han pasado dos semanas desde lo sucedido. No fue ninguna vez desde que él se fue. No podía, no cuando rehusó en aceptar que pasó todo. Pero... tenía que seguir adelante.

Krad sonrió suavemente en retorno. "Siee... iré con ustedes."

Los ojos de Daisuke se abrieron de la sorpresa, antes de romper en una gran sonrisa. "¡Estoy seguro de que Dark-kun adoraría esto!"

Dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta. "Siee... estoy seguro de que lo hará..."

Daisuke corrió adelante, mientras Krad y Satoshi lo siguieron lentamente. Satoshi lo miraba de reojo.

"Así que… ya estás listo para aceptarlo?"

Krad asintió. "Siee… no puedo cambiar lo que pasó. Pero...puedo vivir todavía. No fue su culpa." Sonrió suavemente.

Satoshi lo miraba desde lejos. "Supongo que todos nosotros nos vamos a tener que mover a algún lugar. Él es un imbécil, probablemente hizo todo esto por atención..." murmuró, solo para aligerar el ambiente. Caminó adelante.

Krad sonrió burlonamente y lo siguió. "No te preocupes Dark... no te odio."

Su gesto creció aún más, y una pequeña risita entre diente escapó de él. Satoshi volteó. "¿Qué?"

Sacudió la cabeza, moviéndola en señal de que lo ignorara. "No te preocupes, no es nada." Satoshi levantó una ceja, y Krad volteó para mirar al roble una vez más.

"No es nada…" sonrió, mientras que el viento desordenaba su cabello, revolviendo alrededor los pendientes de su cuello. Las gemas relucían en el oscurecido sol de la tarde cuando se deslizaron en sus lugares, formando un círculo perfecto. Finalmente, Krad caminó lejos, lejos del viejo roble. Una pequeña sonrisa aún prolongaba en su rostro.

Detrás de él, una bellota cayó al suelo.

-----------------------

**(1) '_Ne, Krad, creepy boy's being creepy again…': _**weno .. ia saben q' eso de _creepy boy_ es un sobrenombre q' Dark le pone a Satoshi (siempre ¬¬) y tmb ia saben lo q' significa (chico espeluznante) .. io lo pusé así en inglés pq suena mejor y no quería arruinar la frase xP.  
**(2_) 'their'_**: no sé pq me suena mejor en inglés xD.. jijiji...  
**(3) 'friggin'**: no sé lo q' significa T..T. .tal vez algún insulto... viniendo d Dark ¬¬U

-----------------------

**Hi minaaaa!! nwn**

Jojojo siee!! Soe mala, primero mato a Krad y ora mato a Dark muajajajaja XD...(weno, no 'yo' exactamente u.uU)

Ne!!.. al fín!! Lo hice!! Yee!! –suena musikita de victoria- mou!! q' felicidad TwT... ora síee.. comenzaré con los fics largos u.ú aja.. aja... pero... después d una siesta xD... zzzZZZ

**Reviews ne!!**

**Ja ne!! n-n**


End file.
